Residential internet connectivity traditionally consists of single voice-band modem, a Digital Subscriber Line or DSL modem, or a coax-cable modem, connected to a computer in the house. With the arrival of new applications and technologies, such as digital television, on-line gaming and home automation, the Internet access needs to be extended to various types of home devices, such as a set-top box, a game console, a home automation system, plural desktops or laptops, etc. All those home devices are then typically interconnected by means of a home network, which need to be set up and configured. A home network typically accesses the Internet via a home network gateway or residential gateway, which is connected to an access network via a traditional DSL modem or coax-cable modem.
The interconnectivity between two devices is typically based on, typically already existing, in-house media such as twisted pair phone wires, electrical power wires and/or coax-cables. Also, wireless technologies like WiFi may be used in a home network.
Most of the time, the in-house available media typically suffers from a low quality physical layer offering poor immunity for interference in-house. Twisted pair phone wires are usually slightly twisted. Electrical power wires typically consist of low category cable that is not twisted at all. As a result, these existing media are usually very sensitive to various kinds of noise. This is also the case at least to a certain extent for most of the existing in-house networking technologies.
The communication links between two in-house devices may be impacted to such an extent that the usable bandwidth between the two nodes is drastically reduced, such that the intended service cannot be provided.
If a communication problem occurs between two different home networking devices, it is in practice left to the end user to diagnose the problem and to solve it usually without any assistance. Only a few advices may be given via the operator helpdesk, but the responsibility of the operator is usually limited to the access network only, and any problem occurring in a home network area is responsibility of the end user.